For Your Eyes Only
by alo-star
Summary: Traducción: Edward Cullen está trabajando en el acuerdo más grande de su vida, cuando un extraño sobre manila muestra un contenido diseñado para hacerlo olvidar las preocupaciones del trabajo. ¿Cederá a la distracción? ¿Descubrirá al misterioso remitente antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¡Léelo y descúbrelo!


**For Your Eyes Only**

 **Declarativa:** Ni los personajes, _**ni**_ el OS son míos, este one shot fue escrito por _**Nolebucgrl**_ , y para ella es el debido crédito que le corresponde como tal, yo solo la traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither the characters, not the OS are mine, this one shot was written by _**Nolebucgrl**_ , and it is due credit it deserves as such, I only translate it.

* * *

OS beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com / groups /elite . fanfiction)

* * *

Gracias a Mary1996z2 por ayudarme con las incoherencias

* * *

 **Summary:**

Edward Cullen está trabajando en el acuerdo más grande de su vida, cuando un extraño sobre manila muestra un contenido diseñado para hacerlo olvidar de las preocupaciones del trabajo. ¿Cederá a la distracción? ¿Descubrirá al misterioso remitente antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¡Léelo y descúbrelo!

* * *

 **For Your Eyes Only**

Hoy era finalmente el día. Meses de trabajo iban a culminar en una fusión que redefiniría la industria de la construcción y Cullen Inc. iba a ser el nuevo estándar en la construcción ecológica. Las negociaciones con Whitlock Energy habían sido largas y tediosas, pero estábamos casi allí. Sabía que en este momento, al igual que yo, Jasper Whitlock estaba repasando los números finales y asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden sobre la fusión antes de firmar. Nos reuniríamos esta noche a las siete para tomar una copa y tener un apretón de manos celebrando que finalmente hayamos conseguido que se hiciera.

Me froté las sienes y traté de concentrarme en la lista de números que estaba enfrente de mí.

—Aquí está su café y su correo, señor Cullen. ¿Necesita algo más?

—No, eso es todo, señorita Swan. —No levanté la vista de mi documento mientras mi café y una pila de papeles con un sobre manila encima de ella eran colocados en mi visión periférica a la izquierda. Ella no dijo nada más y desapareció de nuevo en su habitual estilo eficiente. Ella había comenzado a trabajar para mí hace tres semanas y si era honesto, no sería capaz de saber más de ella. Me sentí terriblemente grosero al respecto, pero simplemente no tenía el tiempo ni las ganas de conocer a un empleado nuevo en este momento. Mi hermano la contrató y ella completó todas las tareas asignadas sin ningún problema, así que eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Tal vez haría un esfuerzo para llegar a conocerla cuando esta fusión finalmente se haya hecho. No era como si no conociera a todos mis empleados, como mínimo sabía algo de ellos.

Llegué a la pila del correo al mismo tiempo que mi teléfono sonó.

—¿Sí?

—El Sr. Whitlock en la línea uno, señor Cullen.

—Gracias, señorita Swan. Por favor, páseme hoy todas sus llamadas de inmediato.

—Sí, señor.

La línea hizo clic y me armé de valor para lo que se avecinaba.

—Jasper.

—Edward. Creo que podemos hacerlo mejor en la cuota de pensión. Esto es lo que estoy pensando. —Y empezó a hablar sin cesar sobre los números. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras agarraba mi abrecartas de plata de mi escritorio y levantaba el sobre manila. Simplemente decía Edward Cullen en el exterior sin remitente ni nada. Eso era extraño. Tal vez era un memorándum de la oficina, aunque por qué yo no sabía al respecto estaba más allá de mí.

Rasgué el sobre mientras Jasper no paraba de hablar de un cinco por ciento para ser asignado a sus ingenieros y coloqué mi abrecartas a un lado. No había papel en la parte superior, así que busqué en el interior y mis dedos se cerraron sobre algo que se sentía demasiado liso para ser papel normal de oficina. Lo saqué y vi que era una fotografía de un... ¿qué era eso? Oh, la curva de un talón, ¿era la pierna de una mujer? ¿Qué demonios?

Le di la vuelta y vi las palabras _Solo para tus ojos_ escritas en cursiva en el reverso. Bueno, eso era... diferente. Le di la vuelta de nuevo y estudié la pierna. Siendo honesto, era una pierna sexy, bien formada, cubierta por unas medias negras, que me tenía removiéndome incómodo. ¿De quién era? ¿Por qué de repente sentía como si mi corbata me estuviera estrangulando?

—¿Estás de acuerdo?

Mierda, estaba totalmente desconectado de Jasper.

—Uh, envíalo por escrito para poder enseñárselo a mi hermano. —Como si Emmett pudiera resolver esto.

—Está bien, puedo hacer eso. Envíame una respuesta después de hablar con él, mientras voy a hablar con los abogados. —Correcto. Tenía más cosas en que centrarme. Metí la imagen en el sobre y la puse a un lado. Lo que sea eso, no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Terminé la llamada con Jasper y volví al contrato mientras esperaba su correo electrónico.

No era como si no quisiera una mujer en mi vida. Podía echar un polvo si quería. Solo que estaba ocupado en estos días. Mi hermana, Alice, se la pasaba quejándose de que no salía con nadie. Pero no tenía tiempo. Estaba en la oficina desde las cinco de la mañana y si era una buena noche salía a las diez, si era una mala, salía a medianoche. Y en los muy malos, dormía aquí, en mi sofá. De todos modos ni sé por qué le importaba, ella ciertamente no iba a estar centrada en mí cuando los dividendos de esta fusión entraran. Probablemente estaría tratando de comprar Paris o Milán.

El correo de Jasper llegó y me perdí nuevamente en los números. Su propuesta no era mala, la firmé y añadí un anexo sobre el reparto de los beneficios mientras fueran pasando los años. Comenzando en treinta/setenta, lo que era justo, ya que Cullen era de lejos el negocio más rentable, pero estaría dispuesto a aumentar sus ingresos, cuando el tiempo pasara las cosas serían proporcionadas tal y como pensé que lo serían.

—¿Más café, señor Cullen? —Asentí con la cabeza y seguí escribiendo mis pensamientos mientras la señorita Swan continuó con lo suyo. Cuando levanté la vista, ella ya se había ido y había otro montón de papeles en mi escritorio, incluyendo otro sobre manila. ¿Qué demonios?

Lo ignoré. Tenía cosas que hacer y no incluía jugar cualquier juego que este fuera. Conseguí poner mis pensamientos en dirección a Jasper, hasta que le eché un vistazo al sobre. ¿Qué más me habrá enviado? ¿Otra foto de alguna parte del cuerpo?

Mierda. Tenía que abrirlo. Si no lo hacía, iba a estar preguntarme toda la maldita mañana y tenía demasiadas cosas en mi plato como para estarme distrayendo. Agarré mi abrecartas y corté el papel. Sí, era otra foto. Me preparé y lo abrí. Jódeme. Esta vez era un muslo. ¿Esa era una liga? Sí, lo era. Unida a unas medias que dejaban entrever un cremoso muslo. Le di la vuelta y de nuevo estaban esas palabras _Solo para tus ojos._

Solté un suspiro, agarré la foto del otro sobre y la coloqué donde pertenecía. Sí, eso era una pierna sexy. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué se estaba burlando de mí? ¿Acaso quería que hiciera algo más que ver? ¿Quería hacer algo más que ver? Sí, si el resto era como su pierna, claro que sí. No. Ahora no era el momento. Metí las dos imágenes en el cajón de arriba y tiré los sobres. Allí, estaba hecho.

Terminé el correo para Jasper y se lo mandé. Me puse de pie y salí de mi oficina. Di una mirada al escritorio de la señorita Swan y lo encontré completamente vacío. ¿A dónde se fue? Oh, bueno, eso no era importante. Caminé pasando al lado de Jessica Stanley que me saludó con demasiado entusiasmo y entré a la oficina de Emmett, que también estaba vacía y tenía una nota recordándome comprobar su maldito correo electrónico. Emmett tenía un ojo excelente para la arquitectura y el diseño, pero una terrible cabeza para los negocios. Yo, por otro lado, no podía imaginar un edificio hasta que estuviera todo dibujado y modelado delante de mí, pero yo podía hacer tratos con los ojos cerrados. Lo que nos volvía una excelente sociedad.

La señorita Swan todavía no estaba en su escritorio cuando volví, mi ceño se frunció, sin tener idea de qué era lo que hacía cuando ella no me estaba trayendo cosas o contestando el teléfono. No tenía importancia. Volví a mi oficina y me detuve por completo cuando vi otro sobre en mi escritorio. ¡Esto era simplemente ridículo! Irrumpí hacia mi escritorio y lo abrí, haciéndome renunciar a mi abrecartas.

La foto que salió esta vez era una elegante curvatura de cuello, un omóplato que quería lamer y un hombro desnudo encantador. Su piel era hermosa y mis dedos picaban por la necesidad de sentirla. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo esto?

Las palabras _Solo para tus ojos_ se burlaban de mí, una vez más. Alguien estaba jodiéndome. Quizás Black Enterprise se había enterado de la fusión y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para distraerme. No me extrañaría de esos gilipollas. Arrojé la imagen en mi escritorio y destrocé el sobre nuevo. No haría esto. No jugaría con ningún aspirante de la competencia que ni siquiera se acercaba a la liga Cullen.

Jasper ya había respondido a mi correo electrónico así que me senté a leerlo y traté de no pensar en las fotos que estaban en mi escritorio. Él estaba dispuesto a mi propuesta, pero quería hablar de las pensiones de la empresa. Cristo. Ya habíamos hablado de todo esto antes. Suspiré, y me golpeé la frente tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Cuando comprendí. Él solo quería asegurarse de que su gente también se beneficiara con la fusión. Yo no estaba buscando adquirir y dividir Whitlock. Quería crear un negocio que combinara la construcción y la tecnología ecológica en una forma asequible. También lo quería el, pero estaba indeciso.

No tenía nada que hacer hasta que él respondiera y mi mano estaba en el cajón antes siquiera de pensar en ello. Saqué las fotos. ¿La conocería? Seguramente recordaría un par de piernas como esas. Definitivamente recordaría si alguna vez hubieran estado envueltas alrededor de mí. Así que probablemente no había dormido con ella. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me acosté con alguien? Hace ya algunos unos meses. Incluso la más persistente de mis ex, Jane, había dejado de llamar hacía ya mucho tiempo. Definitivamente no era ella. Sus piernas eran mucho más delgadas y de forma mucho menos sexys. Y su cuello no era tan bello o tentador. Quería besar cada centímetro de ella. ¿Quién era ella?

Al diablo con esto. Golpeé el botón de mi teléfono.

—¿Sí, señor? —Bueno, por lo menos ya estaba de vuelta en su escritorio.

—¿Sabes algo del sobre que estaba en mi escritorio cuando regresé de la oficina de mi hermano?

—No, señor. Estaba tomando mi descanso de quince minutos. Le pasé el teléfono a Jessica como es requerido.

Correcto. La señorita Swan era eficiente y seguramente habría notado si alguna posible desquiciada, pero definitivamente sexy, mujer estaba al acecho dejándome imágenes.

—¿Qué pasa con el otro sobre? El segundo que usted me trajo. ¿De dónde vino ese? —Necesitaba una pista, algo que me dijera quién era esa mujer.

—Llegó a través del encargado de la correspondencia. ¿Quiere que le pregunte cuando él regrese?

Sí. Espere, no. Estaba obsesionado y no tenía ningún motivo para estarlo. Lo que esta persona era, era ser una distracción que no necesitaba.

—No, no importa.

—Muy bien, señor. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

Encuéntrela y averigüe lo que quiere.

—No, gracias, señorita Swan. Eso es todo.

La siguiente hora se pasó en la elaboración de una propuesta de una propiedad del centro vacía que quería convertir en departamentos de lujo que incorporaran la tecnología ecológica de Whitlock. Que tuvieran aparatos eficientes de energía, iluminación, mejor aislamiento, ventanas de alta calidad, suelos de madera reciclada... diseño de Emmett y materiales de Jasper hechos para un magnífico edificio.

Estaba hasta las rodillas en las proyecciones, cuando la voz de la señorita Swan me recordó que tenía una reunión con mi jefe de marketing para discutir el anuncio de la fusión. Luego colocó otro sobre enfrente mío. Lo miré fijamente durante tanto tiempo que ella ya se había ido antes de que pudiera preguntarle al respecto. De todos modos, no era como si tuviera alguna respuesta.

Me abalancé sobre él, maldiciendo y dando gracias a Dios de que no había nadie para verme actuar como un loco. A pesar de que llevaba un traje gris Armani y la corbata a juego, todo aprobado por Alice, probablemente parecía que debería estar encerrado en una habitación acolchonada. Lancé el sobre a través del cuarto y gemí cuando vi lo que había enviado ahora.

Un escote. Un montón de precioso escote encerrado en algún escandaloso sostén rojo que en realidad solo mantenía sus pezones al descubierto para mí. Joder, estaba sudando. Me aflojé la corbata y me saqué la chaqueta. No podía apartar los ojos de la imagen.

—Señor Cullen.

Casi salté de mi piel ante el sonido de mi nombre. Golpeé mi mano sobre la imagen y volví a ciegas hacia la voz.

—¿Qué? —grité.

—Lo siento. Le pedí al encargado del correo que venga y le diga lo que está pasando con los sobres. Si quiere puedo enviarlo... —Su voz se apagó cuando agité una mano hacia ella. No podía mirarla a la cara, no cuando mi pene estaba duro y todo lo que quería hacer era correr al baño ejecutivo y hacerme una paja.

—Está bien, envíelo.

—Bueno. —Su voz era suave, me sentí como un idiota por gritarle a cambio de nada. Tenía que pedirle disculpas. Más tarde. Cuando pudiera enfocarme.

—Hola, señor Cullen.

El chico del correo, Alec Jenkins, parecía nervioso.

—Hola, Alec. ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre esto? —Saqué uno de los sobres de la mesa y se lo mostré.

Se movió y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé mucho, señor Cullen. Estaban en mi escritorio cuando llegué esta mañana y cada uno tenía un post-it pegado que indicaba el tiempo en el que se lo tenía que entregar.

Interesante. Muy interesante. Así que quienquiera que fuese, tenía acceso a mi edificio. Ella estuvo tarde en la anoche o esta mañana temprano. ¿Trabajaba para mí? ¿Era un cliente? ¿Era mi hermano jugando algún tipo de juego enfermo para molestarme? Yo no lo pondría por delante de él.

—¿No crees que es extraño que alguien solicite la entrega en momentos específicos de esa manera?

Se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza, su greñudo pelo castaño sacudiéndose con el movimiento. Me acordé de que Alec solo tenía diecinueve años y por las noches trabajaba en su título.

—Sí, y pensé en traer todos a usted, pero... —se interrumpió y me miró como si se quisiera desmayar.

—Pero, ¿qué? —le pedí, tratando de no sonar como el loco en el que temía estarme convirtiendo por este misterioso correo.

—Había otro sobre con quinientos dólares en él. Lo siento, Sr. Cullen. Volveré y...

—Eso no será necesario, Alec. —No iba a despedir al pobre chico por seguir instrucciones y aceptar un soborno inofensivo. Ahora, ¿qué hacer? ¿Continuar con las entregas? Eso me volvería loco, no hay duda al respecto—. Lo pasaré por alto si me traes todos los sobres.

Su rostro se iluminó y sonrió.

—¡Lo haré! Volveré enseguida. —Él prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación y me reí de su afán. Dios, ser así de joven otra vez. No es que yo era viejo, particularmente. Veintinueve no era ser viejo; era solo que nunca había estado realmente en los diecinueve. Papá había muerto cuando yo tenía diecisiete años y había tenido que asumir el control del negocio. Em ya estaba en la escuela de arquitectura estudiando y Alice solo tenía catorce años, así que había tenido que tomar el relevo. Me gradué temprano y conseguí mi título en negocios mientras aprendía de negocios en privado con el asesor de confianza de mi padre, Marcus Winters. Marcus había muerto el año pasado y lo echaba de menos terriblemente. Estaría encantado con lo que estaba haciendo con la empresa.

—Um, señor Cullen, señor, yo no sé lo que pasó.

Miré a Alec quien ahora estaba pálido.

—¿Qué?

—Fui a buscar los sobres y esto era todo lo que estaba allí. Había por lo menos cinco antes, ahora solo había uno.

Maldita sea. Alguien me estaba vigilando. Esto no era aceptable.

—Se lo entrego, entonces. —Lo hizo y se escabulló mientras yo rasgaba el sobre. Un pedazo de papel salió flotando con la foto. Agarré primero la foto.

Labios, esta vez. Fruncidos, perfectos, labios carnosos pintados de un rojo sexy que hacía juego con el sujetador en la última imagen. Parecía que estaban fruncidos por un beso. ¿Ella me enviaba un beso? En la parte de atrás tenía el mismo mensaje _Solo para tus ojos_ , así que agarré el papel.

 _Travieso, travieso señor Cullen, tratando de cambiar el juego cuando solo hemos empezado a jugar. ¿Tu madre nunca te enseñó que las cosas buenas les pasan a aquellos que saben esperar? Ahora tendrás que esperar un tiempo, porque yo podría tomar mis fotos y volver a casa. ¿Quieres eso?_

Dios, no, no quería eso.

 _Iba a enviarte mis labios, como una invitación, si así lo quieres ver. Ya que cambiaste las reglas del juego, supongo que ahora te quedarás con la duda si es un beso de hola o adiós. Si me decido por el primero, estaré en contacto. Mientras tanto, piensa en mí._

Jesús jodido Cristo. Iba a explotar aquí en mi escritorio por esos dos párrafos y ella podría haber huido porque no tenía la paciencia para esperar a que las fotos vinieran. ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Qué otra cosa más tendría posiblemente para mostrarme? ¿Que piense en ella? Sin duda era una broma. No podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en ella.

¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Cómo iba a demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a jugar con sus reglas? Mi teléfono sonó y con arrebato contesté:

—¿Qué?

—Uh, Edward. —Joder, era Jasper. La señorita Swan, tan eficiente como siempre, lo había enviado mediante lo solicitado. Lástima que no quería hablar con él ni con nadie en este momento. Bueno, quería hablar con alguien. Quería hablar con ella.

—¿Sí, Jasper? —Traté de mantener la impaciencia de mi voz en el borde. Fallé.

—Tenía la esperanza de que podríamos discutir el plan médico de nuevo. Mira, el nuestro... —Maldita sea todo el infierno.

—Jasper, ¿en serio? Ya hemos hablado de esto. Firmemos el contrato y dejemos de discutir por pequeñeces hasta la muerte. Estuvimos de acuerdo en todo esto. No voy a joder a tus empleados. Si quieres un maldito anexo añadido al plan de salud, añádelo y veré lo que puedo hacer. Realmente no puedo hablar de esto ahora.

Ya está. Efectivamente tal vez jodí un acuerdo de mil millones de dólares, porque no podía dejar de pensar en la misteriosa mujer, que ya podría haberse marchado, antes de que tuviera una oportunidad con ella. Fabuloso. Me quedé mirando los labios de nuevo. Quería que esos labios me besaran diciéndome hola y que luego se envolvieran alrededor de mi polla. ¿De qué color era su pelo? ¿Sus ojos? Necesitaba ver más. ¿Qué otra cosa era solo para mis ojos?

—Tienes razón, Edward. Solo estoy nervioso. Es un gran negocio y tengo... este es un día raro —murmuró. Mierda, ¿cómo su día podría ser medianamente tan raro como era el mío?

—Mira, si no podemos lograr que se haga hoy siempre lo podemos posponer. —No era como si hubiera una fortuna en cuestión. Oh, espera, la había.

—No. Es un hecho. Has sido muy justo. Voy a firmar. Sin embargo, no sé acerca de las bebidas de esta noche. Ha surgido algo.

Solté un suspiro de alivio. Bien. No podía sentarme a beber con don preocupón, especialmente no si mi chica misteriosa había desaparecido para siempre.

—Podemos hacerlo en otro momento.

—Excelente. Iré esta tarde y vamos a hacerlo oficial.

—Suena bien, Jasper. Hasta luego.

Colgué y miré mi computadora. Debería estar emocionado en este momento. Estaba pasando y yo me sentía definitivamente feliz. Solo quería... ¿qué? ¿A ella? ¿A alguien con quien celebrar? Tal vez podría cenar con Emmett y su esposa. No, yo no quería eso.

Mi correo sonó y me enderecé cuando vi el remitente. ¿Soloparatusojos? No lo podía abrir lo suficientemente rápido.

 _Señor Cullen, no le deberías gritar a tus empleados. Ese pobre muchacho, cuando salió corriendo de tu oficina, parecía que se había hecho en sus pantalones. Estoy dispuesta a aceptar la culpa parcial de esto, ya que puede que yo sea la razón de que tu normalmente tranquilo carácter esté funcionando loco. Pero no más gritos o no recibirás más fotos. Solo los chicos buenos tienen recompensas. Edward, ¿puedes ser un chico bueno?_

Sí, podría ser un muy buen chico. Y estaba claro que me estaba espiando, si había visto salir corriendo a Alec de la oficina. ¿Tenía aquí una cámara oculta? ¿O estaba observando desde fuera de la puerta para ver cómo iba a reaccionar a su nota? Tenía que saber, así que tecleé la respuesta.

 _En el día de hoy los ánimos y la temperatura están a flor de piel. Y solamente a ti te puedo atribuir la culpa. Ya que pareces estar muy bien enterada de los acontecimientos de aquí, entonces sabes que estoy trabajando en algo muy importante, así que, ¿por qué elegiste jugar ahora conmigo? ¿Y por qué no puedo cambiar las reglas? ¿Por qué tienes la última palabra?_

 _Puedo ser un muy buen chico, señorita Lickable (Te llamaría por tu nombre, pero ya que todavía no me lo diste, supongo que este tendrá que funcionar). ¿Te gustaría ver?_

Ya está. Podría llegar a ser tan bueno como ella era, a pesar de que han pasado años de que había coqueteado con una mujer. Golpeé el botón para llamar a la señorita Swan.

—¿Hola? —respondió sin aliento. Eso fue diferente. Bueno, tal vez la había atrapado cuando estaba volviendo a su escritorio o algo así.

—¿Señorita Swan? Me preguntaba si usted no vio a nadie merodeando cuando el señor Jenkins salió de mi oficina.

Tuve la sensación de que mi señorita misterio no sería capturada tan fácilmente, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—No, señor Cullen. No vi a nadie.

—Bien, gracias. —Colgué y volví a mi correo electrónico buscando alguna nueva señal o cosa sobre _ella_. ¿Me mostraría algo más? ¿Qué iba a enviar? Me estaba poniendo duro otra vez solo de pensarlo.

Mi correo sonó y tuve que evitar gritar en señal de triunfo. Sin embargo no me abstuve de alzar el puño. Sí, ella estaba espiándome, dejó ver eso.

 _Mmm, señorita Lickable, me gusta eso. Hasta que sepas mi nombre, si alguna vez lo averiguas, supongo que tendrá que funcionar._

 _En cuanto a por qué tengo la última palabra, es porque tú todavía no la tienes. He esperado para que te des cuenta, espere para que veas, y ya que no lo hiciste, entonces, tomé esta manera bastante singular para conseguir tu atención. ¿Me ves ahora, señor Cullen? ¿Estás juntando las piezas?_

 _Respondiendo a tu pregunta, me gustaría mucho ver lo bueno que puedes ser, cuando, claro, lo descubras y vengas a mí. Tal vez otra imagen te ayudará. Soy una buena deportista, así que disfruta._

¿Disfrutar? Demonios sí, había un archivo adjunto. Espero por Dios que no fuera un virus, pero no estaba como para ponerme a analizarlo. Lo abrí. Oh, demonios. Era un estómago. Un vientre plano con un pequeño lindo ombligo y los huesos de la cadera que quería lamer y chupar durante unas horas, por lo menos. Era delgada, pero no tan delgada como para ver las costillas ni nada de eso. No la rompería si la agarraba y apretaba su cintura mientras me estuviera metiendo dentro de ella con fuerza. Mierda. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esta mujer conmigo? Debería de estar revisando el contrato una vez más, pero esto era un infierno mucho más divertido, si era honesto.

Antes de que pudiera responder a su correo, llegó otro.

 _Me olvidé de contestar a tu otra pregunta. ¿Por qué hoy? Porque has estado demasiado tenso últimamente. Pensé que podría ser una liberación. Quiero ser eso para ti, si tú quieres._

Ella había estado observándome por un tiempo. Esperando por mí. ¿Por qué ese hecho no estaba haciéndome querer arrastrarme lejos? Debería de llamar a seguridad y dejarles todo este lio. Sin embargo, podía despedirlos si querían alejarla de mí.

 _Estoy tratando de juntar todas las piezas, señorita Lickable, pero lo estás haciendo un poco duro, y es a propósito el juego de palabras. Las piezas que me estás dando son sobre todo lugares que no he visto, aunque quisiera, mucho. Admito que tus labios me intrigan y tal vez yo debería ser capaz de identificarte de esa manera, pero hay un montón de labios en esta oficina y ninguno que me haya dado cuenta que fueran tan hermosos como los tuyos. Está claro que necesito un examen de la vista._

 _Últimamente he estado demasiado tenso y me encantaría que tú fueras mi liberación, si el resto de ti es tan atractivo como lo que me has mostrado hasta ahora. Y no tengo ninguna duda de que ese es el caso. ¿Qué tal si terminamos este juego y me das tu nombre, tu cara, o mejor aún, un lugar en el que nos podamos conocer y ver la forma de deshacernos de mi tensión? Prometo mostrar lo bueno que soy._

Querido Dios, estuve sexteando. O sexo en el correo electrónico o como se llame. Los chicos de tecnología nunca me dejarían olvidarlo. Gracias a Dios que era mi puta compañía y podía despedirlos si me daban mucha mierda. ¡Oh! ¡Puedo conseguir que la rastreen por mí! Bueno, ahora no, pero lo haría si ella seguía jugando conmigo, en lugar de _jugar_ conmigo. Sí. Ese era el plan.

Plan de... planes. Maldición.

—Señorita Swan, por favor cancele todas mis citas de hoy.

—¿Todas? Pero ¿qué pasa...?

—Todas. —Colgué y sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Oficialmente perdí la maldita cabeza. Tal vez debería de ver a un doctor ya que de repente tenía todo el día delante de mí. Estaba poniendo en riesgo el mayor acuerdo que mi empresa alguna vez haya hecho y estaba obsesionado con una mujer que no conocería si me la encontraba en la calle.

¿Quién era ella? Recordé la manera en la que Jessica me había mirado cuando fui a la oficina de mi hermano. Mierda. Espero que no fuera ella. No. Ella no tenía esas tetas y sus piernas eran de manera corpulenta. Uf. Esa bala esquivada. ¿Maggie de tecnología? ¿Quién sabe? Llevaba pantalones todo el maldito tiempo, así que dudaba que llevara medias y ligas de encaje, pero tal vez.

Saqué los archivos de los empleados y empecé con la búsqueda a través de las mujeres. No. No. Demasiado bronceada, demasiado delgada, demasiado gorda… Maldita sea, ¿quién era ella?

Mi correo sonó de nuevo y rápidamente bajé los archivos de los empleados y me volví hacia él.

 _Sabrías si alguna vez te hubieras molestado en mirar, señor Cullen, estás tan ocupado manejando y calculando que te estás perdiendo muy buenas oportunidades justo en tu propio edificio. Tal vez no te puedo dar una fortuna pero te puedo hacer olvidar tu nombre._

 _Hablando de nombres, ¿estamos más cerca de averiguar el mío? Tal vez esto ayude._

Mierda, me iba a morir. ¿Hacerme olvidar mi propio nombre? Ella era sexy y segura, y yo la quería. Ahora. Abrí el archivo adjunto y gemí ante la elegante curva de su espalda, el pequeño lunar justo debajo de su omóplato derecho, la insinuación mínima de la grieta que, sin duda, llevaba hacia un culo sexy. Jódeme. Ella era mejor. Si estaba usándome solo para alguna enferma diversión, tendría su culo en el camino no divertido.

Esto era muy frustrante. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Mandar a llamar a todas las mujeres que trabajan para mí y demandarles que me muestren los labios? ¿Su trasero? Ya me veía siendo demandado por acoso sexual incluso antes de hacer la pregunta. A menos que me avergonzara a mí mismo y sacara la tecnología, iba a tener que esperar a que ella se relevara a sí misma. No era un mal acuerdo de todos modos. Pero estaba adolorido por ella. A este ritmo tendría que masturbarme muy pronto.

 _Los dos sabemos que eso no es ningún tipo de ayuda, a menos que por ayuda te refieras a más incógnitas para mi mente. Tengo debilidad por una buena oportunidad, señorita Lickable. ¿Por qué no me lo dices, mejor aún, me muestras, más? Seré feliz olvidándome de mi nombre si tú me das el tuyo._

Saqué una copia de los archivos de los empleados. Alto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella trabajaba para mí. Yo no podía hacer esto, lo que sea que esto fuera. Tal vez ella me quería y yo malditamente la quería a ella, pero podría estar facilitándome a una demanda. Tal vez ese era su objetivo. Tal vez todo esto estaba siendo documentado para llevarme a la corte y robarme. Eso era todo. Tenía que parar esto ahora. Ella me estaba cegando a la realidad. Se estaba metiendo bajo mi piel, pero no se lo iba a permitir. No hoy. No en el trabajo. Nunca.

¡Mierda! Otro maldito correo. Pues bien. Lo leeré y le diré que se acabó.

 _Oooh, señor Cullen, ¿estás confundido? Lo admito, la idea de tenerte a mi merced me pone cachonda. No puedo decirte cuántas veces he fantaseado con tirar de una de tus sexys corbatas italianas y besarte. Ahora añadiré atarte con una a la lista. Es una lista muy larga, por cierto. En algún momento me encantaría compartirla contigo._

Jodido infierno. Ella era un demonio de carne y hueso, que estaba para tentarme y guiarme por el mal camino. Ella era como algo fuera de la Biblia que mi madre insistió en leernos hasta que tuvimos la edad suficiente para escaparnos. Quería ver esa lista y luego hacer todo lo que esté en ella, uno por uno. Podría tomar días, semanas, meses; no me importaría.

No. Estaba siendo un estúpido. Esto tenía que parar.

 _Lo que me gustaría es volver a mi día. No estoy seguro de lo que este juego es, pero no lo voy a permitir, ninguno de los dos por más tiempo. Si estás buscando algún tipo de pago, aquí no lo conseguirás, tengo la documentación de que fuiste la instigadora. No puedo seguir esta conversación con un empleado. Me facilita a una demanda potencial y a un juicio con tus compañeros. Este ha sido un interludio muy divertido pero es hora de volver a la realidad._

Ya está. Lo hice. Llamé a la señorita Swan para decirle que me reprogramara mis citas de hoy después de todo. No tenía sentido estar pegado a mi escritorio. Necesitaba conseguir un abogado una vez más y hablar con Recursos Humanos sobre el maldito plan de salud con el que Jasper estaba obsesionado. Sí, era un plan sólido y... jódeme, había otro correo de ía eliminarlo, sin verlo. Pero ¿y si ella ya amenazó con demandar? Tenía que abrirlo.

 _Si bien este es un juego, no es el tipo que pareces pensar que es. No tengo ningún interés en demandarte por acoso sexual. En todo caso tú tienes motivos para despedirme, si es que puedes averiguar quién soy. No estoy preocupada por mis compañeros, no tengo por qué. Lo que pase entre tú y yo es solamente entre tú y yo. Desde luego, no voy a gritárselo al mundo. Entiendo que sientas la necesidad de protegerse. ¿Te haría sentir mejor si renuncio? Que así sea. Vas a tener noticias mías al final de la jornada. Supongo que entonces sabrás quién soy y de lo que te pierdes. Nos vemos a los cinco, señor Cullen._

—¡Mierda! —¿Así que me enteraría de quién era ella mientras salía por la puerta? Yo no quería eso. Yo no quería nada de esto. ¿Qué debería hacer? Enterré la cabeza entre mis manos y tiré de mi pelo, tratando de pensar.

—¿Está bien, señor Cullen? —Mierda. ¿Lo había gritado?

—Sí, estoy bien, señorita Swan. Lo siento, puede regresar a su escritorio. —Miré hacia arriba mientras ella salía por mi puerta y me di cuenta que tenía el cabello castaño recogido en su cabeza, una silueta encantadora y su falda mostraba lo que parecía ser un buen culo. Piernas largas. Jesucristo. La mujer misteriosa me estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido.

Mi correo sonó de nuevo. Mierda. Yo era incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que abrirlo.

 _Desearía que esto nos hiciera sentir mejor, pero es un pobre sustituto de la cosa real._

Otro archivo adjunto. ¿Quería saber? Por supuesto. Estaba abierto un segundo después. Mierda. Sexy ropa interior de encaje color rojo que apenas cubría nada y una bonita mano con las uñas de color rojo sangre que estaba tocando justo donde yo anhelaba estar enterrado.

Maldición. No. Iba a tener que mantener mis convicciones en este caso, a pesar de sus promesas. Al final del día, bueno, vería.

 _También lo deseo._

Agarré mi teléfono.

—¿Señorita Swan? ¿Podría por favor reprogramar mis citas del día?

Hubo una pausa en el otro extremo de la línea.

—Sí, señor, señor Cullen.

Eso fue todo. No más chica misteriosa. Al final del día, ella se revelaría y muy probablemente se iría de mi vida para siempre. Era mejor así, sin embargo. Tenía cosas en que concentrarme.

 _ **~*~FYEO~*~**_

Las cinco se acercaban rápidamente y yo estaba sentado en mi escritorio, sudando como cuando Emmett iba al gimnasio. De alguna manera me las arreglé para pasar el día. Sí. Había tenido que saltarme el almuerzo. Pero eso no era nada nuevo. Había hablado con los abogados, con los encargados de zonificación, con Recursos Humanos, con el chico de publicidad, incluso con Jasper cuando él había llegado a entregar los documentos. Aunque había sido extraño. Había estado todo sospechoso mirando en todo momento su reloj apresurándose a terminar los detalles. Era extraño teniendo en cuenta lo jodidamente exasperante que había sido cuando empezó el día.

No había vuelto a ver las fotos. Ni habían llegado más correos. Estaba decepcionado, sí, pero era lo mejor. Ahora, el final del día se acercaba y yo estaba esperando para ver lo que iba a suceder. ¿Ella realmente se iría? ¿Vendría a mí o tendría que enterarme por una notificación de Recursos Humanos y nunca vería sus ojos ni de lo que me estaba perdiendo todo este tiempo? La idea me hizo sentir enfermo.

La señorita Swan vino a mi oficina y traté de sonreírle. Bien. Ella era hermosa, ¿no? ¿Cómo me había perdido eso durante las semanas anteriores? Tenía grandes ojos marrones que destellaban con una emoción que no podía descifrar y un labio inferior más relleno que el otro el cual se estaba mordiendo al caminar hacia mi escritorio. Ella me tendió otro sobre manila y sentí que mi corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza.

—Esto acaba de llegar para usted.

Mierda. Así que no me iba a enfrentar. Ella deslizó el sobre en mi escritorio y me di cuenta por primera vez las manos encantadoras que tenía. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de rojo y... Alto . Mis ojos brillaron y ella estaba casi en la puerta.

—Señorita Swan, espere por favor.

Se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí. Las piernas. Mis ojos volaron a sus piernas y me di cuenta de que tenía medias negras. Miré más arriba y vi que su cuello era largo, elegante y curvo como en la imagen. ¿Ella? ¿Era ella, todo el tiempo? Por supuesto que era. ¿Cómo no lo vi? Ella era deslumbrante y me estaba mirando, masticándose el labio que hacía juego con el de la imagen. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran atentos y apacibles.

No miré lejos de ella mientras abría el sobre. Metí la mano y sentí otra imagen y un trozo de papel.

—Me gustaría que se quedara mientras veo esto. —Inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento, y yo tomé el papel. Era su carta de renuncia, con efecto inmediato. Mi estómago se retorció. No. Ella no podía ir a ninguna parte.

Tomé la foto siguiente. Era su rostro, solo su hermoso rostro. No era tan provocativa como las otras fotos, pero hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido y que mis palmas sudaran mientras miraba a esa hermosa mujer que había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer todo esto para llamar mi atención, para finalmente hacerme ver.

—Puse todo junto, ya sabes, cuando me entregaste el sobre, por fin lo entendí.

Se rio y fue magnífico, al igual que ella.

—Le tomó bastante tiempo, señor Cullen.

Joder, me encantaba cómo sonaba cuando me llamaba así. Mi mente recordó todas las veces que había preguntado si quería algo más, si había algo que podía hacer por mí. ¿Cómo no había escuchado la invitación en su voz? Estaba justo ahí.

—Sí, lo hizo. Podría usar la fusión como una excusa, pero eso es todo lo que sería. —Inclinó la cabeza y me miró con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate—. Era un mal jefe, sin molestarme siquiera en mirarte, y mucho menos en llegar a conocerte. ¿Por qué me aguantas?

Se rio de nuevo y cerró la puerta antes de ponerse delante de mi escritorio. Tan cerca. Mis dedos picaron por tocarla, pero todavía no podía. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para asegurarse de que me diera cuenta y yo iba a hacer también eso, a pesar de que quería follarla hasta que ella gritara mi nombre.

—¿Por qué? Porque te quería a ti. He estado loca por ti desde el momento en que entré en esta oficina por primera vez y te vi encorvado sobre tu escritorio, con el ceño fruncido por algo en tu ordenador. Llevabas gafas, que rara vez usas, y tu cabello estaba todo revuelto porque lo estuviste tirando. Quería meterme en tu regazo y empezar a besarte, pero me pareció más apropiado ofrecerte café en su lugar.

Me acordé de ese día. Había dormido en la oficina y mis ojos habían estado quemándome, así que me puse las gafas. Había estado en reelaboración de algunos análisis de costos sobre la fusión y ni siquiera había mirado cuando ella había entrado. Simplemente acepté su oferta de café y seguí con mi día. Era un tonto ciego.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —¿Por qué estaba tan segura cuando se trataba de mí? Dios, era preciosa. Llevaba una blusa de seda roja que hacía juego con lo que era de esperarse la ropa interior de encaje rojo y sujetador que había enviado en las fotos.

—¿Me has oído acaso? —Buen punto—. No —dijo, respondiendo a su propia pregunta y sacudiendo la cabeza. Haciendo que algunos de los mechones de su cabello escaparan del moño en su cabeza y yo realmente, realmente quería hacer que su pelo se soltara y enterrar mi cara en él—. Me resigné a estar enamorada de ti y verte desde lejos, pero tu hermana me convenció para hacer un movimiento.

¿Qué? ¿Mi hermana?

—¿Alice? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

La señorita Swan, Isabella, sonrió.

—¿Recuerdas cuando ella vino a invitarte a almorzar hace un par de semanas y estabas demasiado ocupado? —En realidad no. Ella lo hizo un montón de veces. A veces me rendía y dejaba que me arrastrara, otras veces no lo hacía.

—Sí.

—Bueno, ella vio la forma en que te miraba y me invitó a almorzar cuando la rechazaste. Nos pusimos a conversar y me dijo que si alguna vez quería que me notaras, iba a tener que hacer algo importante para llamar tu atención.

¿Eh? Yo no estaba seguro de cómo sentirme acerca de esto.

—¿Tú y mi hermana hablaron de esto? —Hice un gesto a la foto de ella en mi escritorio.

—Bueno, sí. —Por primera vez desde que había llegado a mi oficina, ella parecía un poco nerviosa—. ¿Quién crees que tomó la foto de mi espalda? —Dios. No quería pensar en el hecho de que mi hermana la había visto prácticamente desnuda antes de que yo lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué te ayudó? No lo entiendo. —No entendía muchas cosas, la primera es por qué todavía no la estaba besando. Lo quería hacer, muy fuerte. Sus labios eran muy tentadores ahora que podía verlos de cerca y personalmente.

Se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Digamos que nos ayudamos mutuamente. Seguramente te has dado cuenta de que el señor Whitlock parecía un poco nervioso cuando entró.

Mierda. ¿Mi hermana y Jasper?

—¿Qué? ¿Ella hizo esto? ¿Con él? —Dios. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes. Mi libido se hubiera calmado considerablemente.

—No creo que sean importantes aquí, ¿verdad? —Se quedó un poco más erguida—. ¿Vas a aceptar mi renuncia?

¿Como si tuviera una elección? Bueno, sí, técnicamente.

—No, no lo haré. Me gustaría que te quedes. —Me gustaría que hicieras mucho más que eso, en realidad. Arranqué el papel y lo tiré a la basura.

Ojos oscuros se encontraron con los míos.

—Está bien, señor Cullen. Entonces, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted antes de salir por el día de hoy?

La invitación estaba de nuevo en su voz.

—Sí.

Sus labios se torcieron.

—¿Y qué podría ser?

Aquí vamos.

—Hazme olvidar mi nombre, al igual que lo prometiste, Isabella.

Sonrió.

—Es Bella, en realidad. Y sería para mí un gran placer, señor Cullen.

—Edward —la corregí mientras ella caminaba lentamente alrededor de mi escritorio.

—No importa. Se te olvidará en breve —me recordó mientras empujaba mi silla fuera de la mesa y me daba la vuelta para mirarla. Puta madre, ella era la perfección. Pasó sus manos sobre mis brazos y hombros, me sentí como si estuviera ardiendo mientras agarraba mi corbata. Se lamió los labios carnosos y sonrió antes de jalarme, tirando de mí no muy gentilmente. Luego sus labios estaban en los míos, al fin.

¿Se sentía tan bien porque me había trabajado todo el día, o era solo ella? No sabía y no me importaba. Todo lo que sabía era que ella sabía increíble y sentía que pertenecía a mis brazos, su cuerpo apretado contra el mío. Deslicé mis manos por encima de su blusa de seda y apreté el apretado culo que había notado al verla caminar fuera de mi oficina antes. Esa era una parte de su cuerpo que no había visto todavía. Quería verlas todas.

Sentí su tirón en mi corbata y me aparté para que pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo. Y para poder verla de nuevo. Ahora que por fin la había visto, no creía ser capaz de estar un día sin hacerlo. Extendí la mano y saqué la horquilla de su pelo, haciendo que las ondas marrones cayeran en su espalda. Maldita sea, era hermosa.

Tiró la corbata a un lado y se puso a trabajar en los botones de mi camisa y me imaginé que sería mejor hacer algo más que jugar con ese hermoso cabello, así que le saqué la blusa de la falda, rozando mis dedos sobre el sexy vientre del que tenía una foto en mi escritorio. Tan suave, al igual que yo había imaginado. Le desabroché el botón inferior justo cuando ella empujó mi blanca camisa.

—No hago cosas como estas —le dije mientras ella alejaba mis manos de su cuerpo y desabrochaba mis gemelos.

Se rio y me hizo sonreír, a pesar de que mi polla estaba dura como una roca y quería estar enterrado dentro de ella más que nada.

—No, mierda. —Bueno, supongo que sabía. Todos los negocios y el no placer hacen de Edward un chico aburrido. Pero muy rico. Era difícil estar cuerdo en este momento, sin embargo—. Ni yo, por si acaso te estás preguntando.

No, lo sabía. Quiero decir, no la conocía, pero me sentía como si lo hiciera. La mujer frente a mí era segura, sexy e iba por lo que quería, pero no sentía como si ella simplemente se arrojara a cualquiera. Era demasiado controlada para eso. Demasiado eficiente.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió mientras empujaba la camisa de mis hombros. Me apresuré a desabrocharle la blusa y joder sí, estaba usando ese revelador sostén rojo que mostraba un perfecto par de tetas. Me ayudó a quitarle la blusa y se quedó allí, dejándome contemplarla—. ¿Solo para mis ojos, eh? —La miré y asintió.

—Sí. Solo tú.

Solo yo. Tenía toda la razón. Mataría a cualquiera que la viera así. Ella era mía.

Alto. ¿Esto estaba mal? Apenas conocía a la chica y aquí estaba yo a punto de follarla en mi oficina. Ella lo quería, yo lo quería, claro, pero me sentí como si tuviera que tratar de ser un caballero antes de llegar más allá del punto de no retorno. Sus dedos rozaron mi polla y gemí. Estábamos tan malditamente cerca de ese punto. Di un paso atrás.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión? —Arqueó una ceja y me miró.

—No. Es solo que, no hago este tipo de cosas y me siento como que tal vez deberíamos de llevarlo más lento o algo por ser la primera vez.

Ella rio.

—¿Por lo tanto, has estado duro todo el día y me tienes en un cuarto desnuda y a ti te gustaría llevarme a cenar en lugar de limitarte a tomarme?

Bueno, cuando lo ponía así, me hacía sonar como un marica.

—Por supuesto que no, es solo, no lo sé... —Me pasé los dedos por el pelo—. ¿Es esto una cosa de una vez? ¿Se supone que debemos olvidarlo mañana? Porque yo no creo que pueda. —Esta chica, mujer, era inolvidable. Eso lo sabía.

—¿Me estás pidiendo un compromiso, señor Cullen?

Cristo, ¿lo estaba haciendo?

—No sé. Me estoy preguntando si hay posibilidad para más, supongo. —Quería conocerla. Era hermosa y sexy, y obviamente sin inhibiciones. ¿Por qué no iba a querer más de eso?

—¿De verdad crees que una vez será suficiente? —No. Negué con la cabeza—. Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no llegar a ello, así podemos tener una segunda y más?

Ella era increíble. Di un paso atrás y puse mis manos en su delgada cintura.

—Me gustaría llevarte a cenar esta noche. Hoy fue un gran día para mí. —Hice una pausa y sonreí—. Lejos más grande y más emocionante de lo que esperaba, la verdad, y tú eres una gran parte de eso.

—¿En serio? ¿Una cita? —Sus ojos se iluminaron y tuve que besarla de nuevo, así que rocé mis labios sobre los de ella.

—Sí. Me gustaría conocerte. Estamos un poco haciéndolo en el orden inverso, pero...

Me hizo callar con un beso duro, su lengua deslizándose al encuentro con la mía. Tuve problemas para recordar lo que iba a decir cuando nos separamos.

—Nunca he sido de las que hacen las cosas en el orden correcto, ¿por qué empezar ahora? Sí, voy a ir a cenar contigo. Después. Siempre me ha gustado tener el postre antes de la cena de todos modos.

Sí. Después.

—¿Tomar postre antes de la cena?

Se rio y me agarró del culo, tirando de mí contra ella, poniendo mi polla contra su estómago.

—Sí. Si yo como la cena primero, estoy demasiado llena. El postre es la mejor parte. ¿Quieres ser mi postre, señor Cullen?

Dios, sí.

—Absolutamente, señorita Swan.

Y con eso, se volvió salvaje. Sus labios y manos estaban por todas partes. Raspó sus dientes sobre mi mandíbula mientras me desabrochaba mis pantalones. Me las arreglé para sacarme los zapatos aunque me tropecé contra ella. Ella solo se rio contra mi piel y mordió mi cuello, y mierda, iba a estallar en mis pantalones a este ritmo.

Me las arreglé para desabrochar su sujetador y ella se lo sacó mientras empujaba mis pantalones abajo. Me los quité y mis manos encontraron sus pechos.

—Joder, eres hermosa —logré decir, aunque me atraganté con las palabras cuando me palmeó a través de mi bóxer—. Mierda.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, lamiendo mi oreja antes de morderla de nuevo. Esta mujer y sus dientes eran increíbles. Mis ojos se cruzaron mientras me mordisqueaba y chupaba. Puse sus pezones entre mis dedos y tuve el placer de escuchar su gemido. El cual se fue directamente a mi polla. A este ritmo, íbamos a necesitar una segunda y tercera vez, porque yo no iba a ser capaz de controlarme.

—Espera —le rogué, empujándola en mi escritorio. Captó la indirecta y se sentó. La falda apretada no me permitía presionarme entre sus piernas, pero llegaría allí. Incliné mi cabeza y chupé su pezón izquierdo en mi boca, mordisqueando y chupando al igual que ella había hecho en mi cuello, oreja y mandíbula.

—Sí —murmuró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo sobresalir su pecho hacia adelante y simplemente dejándome tomarlo. Lamí mi camino hacia el otro pezón e hice lo mismo, amando la manera en que estaba gimiendo y diciendo mi nombre. No era el Sr. Cullen ahora. Era Edward. Me gustaban los dos.

Me puse detrás de ella y encontré la cremallera de la falda. Tenía que levantarse de la mesa, pero lo hizo y me ayudó a bajársela sobre sus caderas sexys. Dije una oración silenciosa de agradecimiento cuando vi las bragas rojas diminutas que estaban realmente ahí, al igual que las ligas.

—Me encanta tu ropa —le dije, rozando mis dedos sobre el trozo de piel desnuda entre su ropa interior y medias. Seda pura.

—Pensé que podría gustarte. —Se sentó sobre mi escritorio y me sonrió mientras me acariciaba la pierna con el pie izquierdo—. Sentada aquí, teniéndote mirándome así, era sin duda parte de mi fantasía. —Empujó mi teclado fuera del camino. No me importaba si ella lo golpeaba en el suelo, de verdad. Ella era la perfección.

Desenganché sus ligas y froté sus delicados muslos.

—¿Con qué más fantaseabas? —Quería saber. Quería darle todas sus fantasías, porque Dios sabía que ella estaba cumpliendo una de las mías. Una que nunca pensé que haría realidad, porque no creo que pudiera dejar ir al Edward corporativo cuando estaba en la oficina. Esto era muy diferente a mí y me encantaba.

—Te sientas en tu silla —me dijo, sonriendo me apresuré a obedecer. Sentado me puso a solo unas pulgadas de distancia de su coño cubierto de encaje rojo—. Me tocas. —Puse mis manos en sus piernas y ella tarareaba mientras acariciaba sus muslos internos—. Tócame, Edward.

Yo no iba a jugar con nosotros. La acaricié a través de sus bragas y tuve el placer de ver sus ojos oscurecerse y su boca caer abierta. Deslicé mis dedos debajo del encaje y sentí lo mojada que estaba mientras se presionaba contra mi mano.

—Sí, justo así. —Le froté el clítoris y gimió. Suficiente. Tenía que verla. Agarré sus bragas y se arqueó en la mesa para que yo pudiera tirar de ellas hacia abajo. Dejé las medias, sin embargo. Nunca antes había visto nada tan sexy como ella, desnuda y extendida en mi escritorio. Volví a acariciarla, mirando su piel sonrojada y sus pechos moverse mientras se empujaba contra mis dedos. Deslicé uno dentro de ella y gemí por lo apretada y mojada que estaba. No podía esperar para estar dentro de ella.

—¿Sobre qué más pensabas? —le pregunté mientras deslizaba un segundo dedo dentro de ella y recuperaba mi ritmo.

—Me probabas. —Joder que sí. Sonreí y tiré de ella hacia adelante. Se echó hacia atrás y levanté su coño a mi cara, tomé una larga probada, lamí lentamente mientras ella gritaba mi nombre. No iba a olvidarlo si seguía diciéndolo, pero no podía tener suficiente de ella diciendo mi nombre.

Golpeé su clítoris con mi lengua y sus muslos se apretaron alrededor de mi cabeza. Tan jodidamente caliente. Agarró mi escritorio con toda su fuerza mientras la lamía y chupaba. Nunca había disfrutado de ir abajo en una mujer más que con Bella. Ella no tenía miedo de decirme lo que quería, tiraba de mi pelo, se movía contra mi cara. Me encantó satisfacer sus demandas y verla desmoronarse cuando raspé mis dientes sobre su clítoris.

Ella estaba bellísima, sonrojada, aturdida y saciada. Mordí el interior de su muslo y eso la hizo estremecerse de nuevo.

—¿Se ve un poco así, en tu fantasía? —La lamí y se vino de nuevo. Jódeme. Pronto. Por Favor.

—Mejor de lo que imaginaba. —Se sentó y me sonrió, completamente cómoda. No estaba acostumbrado a eso. La mayoría de mis ex novias no querían que las mirara desnudas y aquí estaba mi asistente, desnuda en mi escritorio con la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas y las bombillas de bajo consumo de Jasper brillando. Tan sexy.

—Ahora, señor Cullen, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

Dios, sí.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti —le dije, porque era cierto.

Se rio entre dientes mientras empujaba mi silla hacia atrás con el pie y se deslizaba fuera del escritorio. Se puso de rodillas delante de mí y estaba bastante seguro de que iba a venirme sin que ella hiciera lo que esperaba que hiciera. No había un hombre vivo que no imaginara tener una hermosa chica que se la chupara mientras él estaba en el trabajo. Al menos, no que yo sepa. Yo seguro había pensado en ello varias miles de veces.

Sus manos se acercaron a la cintura de mi bóxer y levanté mis caderas para que pudiera sacarlos.

—Bueno, señor Cullen, parece que hay algo que puedo hacer por usted. Es decir, si me lo pide amablemente. Estoy fuera de hora, ya sabe.

Esa fue una maldita buena cosa.

—Como puede ver, señorita Swan, tengo algo de esa tensión que usted se comprometió a liberar.

—Hice eso, ¿no? —Se adelantó y tomó mi polla en sus manos. No pude detener el gemido ante su toque—. ¿Esto ayuda? —La acarició con sus dedos de arriba abajo y me empujé hacia sus eficientes manos. Parecía que no había nada en lo que la señorita Swan no fuera buena.

—Lo hace, un poco.

—Mmm, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer para aliviar su estrés? —Separó mis piernas y joder sí, esos hermosos labios llegaron a una pulgada de mi polla. Estoy bastante seguro de que gemí cuando se detuvo antes de llegar a donde la necesitaba—. ¿Un beso puede hacerlo mejor?

—Definitivamente —concordé. Se inclinó hacia delante y besó solo la cabeza.

—Listo, ¿mejor?

—¿Está bromeando, señorita Swan?

Ella rio.

—Tal vez un poco. Usted me ha estado volviendo loca por semanas. Pero no se preocupe. —Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, sus labios calientes estaban envueltos alrededor de mi polla y yo estaba en el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. Se sentía tan bien, estaba tomando todo lo que tenía para no dejarme ir demasiado pronto. No quería parecer como una virgen en la noche del baile de graduación, su boca estaba caliente y su lengua se movía contra la parte inferior de mi polla y ella estaba apretándome el culo, todo era increíble.

Me soltó y me entraron ganas de llorar, pero se puso de pie y se sentó a horcajadas de mí en la silla. Ella estaba de rodillas y sus pechos estaban justo allí, así que empecé a chuparlos mientras se desplazaba así sus piernas estaban entre los apoyabrazos. Echaba de menos sus tetas pero su rostro estaba nivelado con el mío ahora y la besé con fuerza mientras ella frotaba su coño húmedo contra mi adolorida polla. Necesitaba estar enterrado dentro de ella ahora. Necesitaba... ¡joder!

—No tengo un condón. —Maldita sea, me iba a morir si no podía tenerla justo ahora.

Bella sonrió con suficiencia y abrió el cajón superior de mi escritorio, sacó la llave del cajón de abajo que yo mantenía cerrado. Lo abrió y sacó un paquete de condones. Joder, sí.

—Me encanta lo eficiente que es, señorita Swan. En caso de que no lo haya mencionado antes.

Se echó a reír mientras rasgaba el envoltorio del condón y llegaba entre nosotros para agarrar mi polla. Gruñí mientras lo deslizaba por mi longitud.

—Soy muy buena en lo que hago, señor Cullen. —No obtendría ningún argumento mío, especialmente cuando se levantó y se sentó lentamente sobre mí. Tan jodidamente apretada.

—Sí, lo eres. —Rodó sus caderas mientras me tomaba hasta el fondo. Agarré su culo y lo apreté. La próxima vez la necesitaba doblada sobre mi escritorio mientras la tomaba desde atrás. Y después la quería en mi sofá. Y en la sala de conferencias principal, en esa enorme mesa. Y... no podía pensar más porque ella comenzó a moverse y estaba perdido en el placer de estar dentro de ella. Agarré su culo y empujé para encontrarme con sus movimientos.

Estábamos tan cerca de esta manera, nuestros cuerpos completamente apretados. Sus pezones duros estaban presionados contra mi pecho y ella lamía sus labios mientras me montaba. Tuve que besarla un poco más, porque extrañaba su sabor. Era magnífica y yo no podía creer que estuviera aquí conmigo, así. Besé su cuello y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. La mordí suavemente, lo que la hizo gritar y montarme más rápido. Sí.

Estiré el brazo y le acaricié el clítoris porque podía sentir la tensión familiar en mis bolas. No iba a durar mucho. Estaba encantado de haber resistido todo este tiempo. Sus muslos me apretaron y ella gritó mientras se apretaba alrededor de mí. Eso fue todo. Me aferré a ella cuando estallé, viniéndome tan duro que no podía ver ni oír. La sangre rugía en mis oídos y mi corazón latía con fuerza y mis brazos estaban llenos de una hermosa mujer desnuda.

Me besó en la mandíbula y se echó hacia atrás para mirarme, sonriendo, sus hermosos ojos brillantes de felicidad. Ahora definitivamente podía identificarla en una fila de personas, incluso si solo veía la más pequeña parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Y cómo te llamas? —me preguntó con picardía.

—No lo sé. —Estaba bastante seguro de que lo había olvidado al final.

—¿Qué pasa con mi nombre?

—Bella Swan —contesté de inmediato, lo que la hizo reír y abrazarme.

—Bien. Mi trabajo está hecho.

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza.

—¡Oh!, no, señorita Swan. Usted acaba de ser promovida y su trabajo no ha hecho más que empezar.

Besó mi nariz.

—¿Eso significa que tengo que trabajar horas extras en la noche como tú lo haces?

—Sí, un montón de ellas. Conmigo.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Supongo que es una buena cosa que no me importe ni un poco hacer horas extras.

—No te preocupes, la posición viene con un montón de ventajas.

Los dos nos reímos ante mis insinuaciones.

—Espero que venga con un montón de posiciones, también.

Sí, ella fue hecha para mí.

—Un montón de ellas. —No podía esperar para compartirlas todas con ella. Ella era mía y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. _Solo para mis ojos_. Sí, funcionaba para mí.

* * *

 _ **Lickable:**_ _Es como una palabra compuesta que quiere decir Lick: lamer y Able: capaz o hábil… ya lo_ _comprendieron, ¿no? jajaja_

Espero que les haya gustado el Os.


End file.
